Almost Love
by annacsc
Summary: In a game of conquest and love that puts a determined and independent woman versus a persevering and rough man, who is going to get the upper hand?


Almost Love

My daily walk to work is usually fast and nice, gives me time to appreciate the life unfolding around me, but not today because today is pouring down like crazy and apart from all my efforts I'm soaked and freezing.

When I finally get to work I'm welcome by the warmth of the inside of the small café I've been working for the past year and the warm welcome of my two favourite co-workers, and my day bright up a little.

Why the long face Caroline? - Rebecca shouts playfully to me as I get my wet coat off

I hate rain! – as I say this, Ivy joins us and makes me a funny face.

Good thing you're not wearing withe, otherwise you would be a miss wet T-shit contestant and I'd totally see you winning

Oh shut up!

Don't you agree Mister? - Ruby says to the handsome customer at the counter and I just go bloodshot as the handsome just smiles to us and wishes a good day.

I slap her and both of them laugh at me.

Here's the thing about life, when you're in your twenties and single, people start pressing you about finding love. As if you happiness depends on it, scratch that, like your life depends on it. That's exactly what both this amazing and funny girls try every time they get the chance, save me from my lonely vagina, as Ivy politely likes to put it.

However what both of them, and a couple of aunts fail to grasp is that I believe that a young women can be whatever she wants, she can be independent and not dream about the white dress and instead lust about a carer or fantasise about a big weeding, a house with the white picked fence and two kids and that's fine. We should live our lives only by and for ourselves.

So right now I like my life as it is, free of complications and a protected heart.

After work I've plans to meet the girls and my best friend, Jane at the bar in the corner, as usual. Jane picks me up after her shift at the lab and we're off to drinks and conversations that always end up in strange places and that's the beauty of it.

I couldn't believe it, really, and to think I was so afraid of taking the project to the boss in the first place - Jane says about her promotion

I knew you'd get it – I add

You totally rock them with your brains girl!

Thanks girls, but now, let's do some SHOTS!

Some shots of tequila later and for no reasonable explanation we're up and dancing with no cares in the word. And after seeing that the reactions to our fun goes from surprise to annoyance I decide to enjoy it fully.

I can't believe we're dancing to this music!

I can't believe we're the only ones doing it!

Oh god, the room is snipping

No Jane, we're!

Stop it Ruby, she's going really pale.

I'm going to be sick!

It was supposed to be a normal night, we weren't supposed to even drink, so now as I'm standing in a hallway with Jane throwing up at full force as I and Rebecca held her hair and Ruby her purse, I'm doing the only thing left to do, I'm giggling. And soon we all are laughing out loud.

It was a good night, one of those we going to remember for a while, mostly Jane and poor Ivy that ended up with puke in her favourite boots, and that's the my last thought before collapsing to Rebecca sofa.

Whose idea was it to do shots anyway?

Oh c'mon we don't look that bad

I may not look bad but I feel awful!

Let's face it girls we did this to ourselves so let's suck it up and there is a couple in table three, so Reb you're up.

Ok I'm going, I'm going

After my shift and a good nap, I'm good as new. Feeling renewed I'm off and grocery shopping and is when I see that he's looking straight at me. It is pretty clear, even more so after I check to see if is anyone around he can be looking at, but I'm the only one in the aisle. I can feel my face going rouge and my body is a traitor. Blushing, I'm blushing because the handsome customer is smiling at me in the grocery shop. Even I'm judging myself.

After giving my best effort to smile back without looking like a tomato I look away and resume my shopping. Embarrassed all I hope is to not see him again.

Weeks go by and between my shifts at the café and drinks with the girls life is good and the most exciting thing right now is that Ivy's boyfriend is a cop and he's finally been posted close to home.

I want to make him a surprise

Like a party or something kinky? – Rebecca teases Ivy

Why not both? I could use both your help

Ivy, I love you but I'm not goggling kinky stuff for you – I joke

For the party girls, calm down you freaks

Maybe a dinner, or a barbecue

We could go to that pub, where you met.

That you be romantic and set things up for the kinky stuff

Say no more Ivy, I may not be able to look him in the eye if you say more

Oh you prude, ok.

Finally every decoration is up and in two minutes Ivy and Richard here. Rebecca and I were able to get a little privacy at the pub and get a couple of tables reserved for us. This apart from the awesome banners and free drinks. We nailed it and I get the confirmation when I see Richard smiling so hard I know is jaw is hurting by now as we see us all here for him.

Rebecca and I hit the bar to celebrate our accomplished mission and I see it in her face before I can see it myself. Someone is behind me, someone she thinks is hot or a good match for me. She's grinning at me and without any subtly she pushes me back and runs, I swear Rebecca is running and I can listening her laugh.

I'm so incredulous and going towards being mad with her that only after a couple of seconds I remember that someone is against my back and as it appears someone male and tall. So I turn ready to apologise and leave.

Hi you!

Hi - It's him, shit, this is the third time I'm embarrassed in front of him

I haven't seen you at the café, how are you?

I'm good, look I'm sorry for my friends pushing me on you, they sometimes go overboard, I'm going

He cuts me off by putting his hand over my mouth, something I'd normally be offended by but he gives me no time before speaking.

No, I don't mind really. They didn't do anything, I saw you and came here because I want you.

It's loud and I've had a beer and I'm pretty sure I can't being hearing straight because a guy I only saw a few times and never really talked to just said that he wants me, so I ask him what he means and is when my uncomplicated and ordinary life goes a little crazy

I want you. Since that day I saw you all wet and sexy all I think is about is having you in my bed, naked and flushed just as you were in the grocery shop and happy as you were just now at this bar, but from what I'm doing to you. Possibly with my tongue and fingers between your legs. You're going to come, and come hard and everyone you had before is going to be forgotten.

I'm having a stroke or maybe I was ruffed because I'm hallucinating or hearing things. How dares this stranger say this things to me, I just can't. All at once I came of my daze and with a slap to his hand a step back like he burns I'm out of his reach and going away from him feeling disrespected. So when he makes a move to grab my arm I look right in his green devilish eyes when I state

I'm sorry pal, but you're not getting luck here. Maybe you should go try that on someone else. I don't sleep around I'm sorry

You wouldn't sleep around, believe me after me you won't want someone else, you would only fuck me.

I'm out, I'm out of his clutch and out to find Rebecca sitting at a table on what to appears be a shot competition with one of Richards cop friends. If I wasn't this mad I'd like to watch her smoke his ass, because the girl can hold her liquor like no one else I know. So I'm out of the bar and dialling Jane without even thinking about it and she answers after the second ring and I just tell her everything he said to me and realise that I don't even know is name. After my tantrum and silence from Jane do I remember that it's late, the likelihood of me awaking her is big so when I hear her sleepy voice I feel really guilty.

So a hot guy just proposed mind-blowing sex to you, a hot guy that doesn't seem to want anything else and was honest about what he wants and you are calling me?

Yes Jane, he was really crude

Well, I thought that at least you would respect his honesty, since you despise players

He's a player as well, he intends to use me, all he wants is sex

And you could use him. Get some, it's been a while babe, just a fuck.

I'm sorry, J. I awoke you. We can talk tomorrow.

You're ignoring me Caroline! Just do what you want, what makes your life more and nor less, isn't that what you always say? Do what you preach women!

Ok, bye now!

That didn't go as I expected. If someone that would get me, get the aversion of being told what to do or how to feel would be Jane. But I start to see her point. She's right about two things, he's honest and I haven't had sex in a while. I also don't want a relationship and mister sex on legs didn't seem interested in one. Maybe is what I need right now. I don't do casual or one night stands, this is a bad, bad idea. With this conflicted thoughts I head inside.

After what seemed hours I'm saying my goodbyes to Ivy and Richard, the last ones out of the bar and strait in the Uber. I didn't saw him again at the bar, I must admit I scanned the room a few times for him, I'm kind of disappointed but at the same time I don't know what I was expecting, maybe he followed my advice. It was for the best.

I decide to walk home, since is near and I'll enjoy the breeze to sober up and clear my head. I take four steps before noticing him relaxed against the hall of the building next to the bar, looking at me and grinning like he already won something. That damn cocky smile.

I was hoping you'd change your mind

Someone thinks highly of themselves

I've faith in me, and I've faith in you Caroline

How do you my name?

Your tag, at the café. I'm Andrew by the way.

Well, good nigh Andrew.

As I try to walk pass him, he moves so is blocking my way and ducks just a little so he's at my eyes levels when we whispers

Maybe not tonight but it will be soon, I'm a patient man. Get home safe.

And he kisses me. Just a peck on the lips. So quick I could barely feel it, but I felt it, I felt it on my lips and down south as well. Dammit it, he made me feel things to me. I was not happy about it.


End file.
